Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light absorptive compound, a polymer composition containing the compound, a polymer film, and a cured layer.
Description of the Related Art
Various members, for example, display elements such as an organic EL element and a liquid crystal cell, and optical films such as a polarizing plate and a retardation plate are used for flat panel display devices (FPD) such as an organic EL display device and a liquid crystal display device. A problem of deterioration due to ultraviolet rays (UV) may be caused for the reason that materials for an organic EL compound and a liquid crystal compound used for these members are organic matter. Measures to add an ultraviolet absorbing agent to a protection film of a polarizing plate used for the display devices are taken for solve such a problem. For example, in JP-A-2006-308936, prevention of the members against deterioration is intended by adding a UV absorbing agent to a protection film of a polarizing plate used for these display devices.
In recent years, a problem of fatigue and failure of eyesight in displays is caused when displays are visually recognized for a long time, and the blue light cutting function of cutting short-wavelength visible light has been considered as measures against the above problem.
On the other hand, it is preferable for favorable color expression to absorb light around a wavelength of 430 nm as blue light with difficulty. Thus, a light absorbing agent capable of selectively absorbing light around a wavelength of 400 nm is necessary.
Also, such a light absorbing agent needs to be dissolved in a pressure-sensitive adhesive or a solvent. When solubility of a light absorbing agent is insufficient, for example, in heating and stretching an optical film such as a retardation film after the light absorbing agent is added to the film, the light absorbing agent bleeds out on the surface of the film, so that light absorbency cannot sufficiently be developed. Thus, it is necessary to be excellent in affinity with hydrophobic substances and in solubility in various solvents for being used as a light absorbing agent.